Jak II the untold version
by AlphonseElric411
Summary: Not finishing the story i don't like how i wrote it i might re-do it later but for now no. just thought i'd let you know
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Clomp clomp clomp.

"There she is get her."

"I gotta find somewhere to hide but where? Gotta keep running, gotta find somewhere to hide."

"The Barren has order every kid in the city to be killed."

"YOU'LL NEVER GET ME! HAHAHAAAA-ooff! Ouch…what the…"

"We have you surrounded, give it up, it's hopeless."

"Well I had a crappy life."

"Let her go."

"Who's gonna make-"

Bam bam bam

"Come on we gotta go."

Ch.1: Meetings

"Who is this guy? Why is he helping me? Where is he taking me?" Sam thought to herself as a tall younger looking guy with long blond-green hair gripped her hand and led her deeper into the slums running. And what was with the little orange fuzzy rat on his shoulder?

"So what's your name?" the guy asked.

"Sam, yours?"

"Jak and this is Daxter."

"So why are you helping me and where are you taking me?" Sam asked.

"Quick to ask questions are we?" Daxter said.

"IT TALKS?"

"Of cores I talk why wouldn't I? And I'm a he not an it."

"Oh sorry."

"We're taking you somewhere safe." Jak said. "We're almost there. When we get there we'll introduce you to Torn. He'll be watching after you until you can defend for yourself."

"But I can defend for myself!"

"And that's exactly why you where surrounded by crimson guard right?" Dater said.

"Shut up!"

"Both of you cut it out we're here." Jak said.

"Where's here?" Sam asked as they down a dead end alley.

"Here." Jak said.

Then on of the walls opened up to an underground passageway. They walked down some stairs to a room with some bunk beds, posters, and a table in the middle of the room with a guy standing at it. The guy had braided back brown hair and tattooed face that looked really ticked off.

"Here she is Torn just like you asked." Jak told him.

"Good, report back here later I've got work to do."

"Obviously!" Daxter said. Then Jak and Daxter left.

"You Torn?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, and you're the girl who's been causing the crimson guard so much trouble?"

"Maybe."

"What's your name?"

"Sam."

"Sam huh, well until I feel you're ready to defend yourself you will be training under me and maybe Jak, okay?"

"Okay."

"It's not going to be easy."

"Bring it on!"

End ch.1


	2. Ch2 Training

Ch.2: Training

After their conversation the previous night Torn fed Sam, gave her a couple changes of clothes, and a place to sleep. Sam hadn't slept that well since her mother was killed trying to protect her. Then Torn yelled at her to get up which startled her and made her fall out of the bed onto the floor. When she looked up Torn was standing above her.

"Hehehe, not a very good impression for your teacher on the first day of training now is it?" Torn mocked

"Ouch… shut up!" Sam snapped back.

"Eat this and get ready for training. You have five minutes to get outside." Torn threw a granola bar at Sam.

"But-"

"But what?"

Thinking it's probably best not to talk back Sam changed her mind.

"Nothing, okay."

"That's what I thought." and torn headed outside.

Sam ate her breakfast and changed at the same time then hurried outside. When she got outside she still had part of the granola bar still sticking out of her mouth and Torn gave her a funny look.

"Get over it." Sam said finishing up her breakfast.

"Anyway for your first day of training you have to come at me with all you got and I will only defend myself. From there I will determine what kind of training you'll need. No weapons yet but maybe one day if I'm feeling nice you might get one."

"If you're feeling nice?"

"I'm not a very…generous person."

"I can tell." Sam mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Torn said angrily.

"Noting!" Sam said realizing she needs to watch what she says to Torn.

"Fine, then are you ready?" Torn asked.

"I guess."

"Then go."

With that Sam started sprinting around Torn so Torn simply turned around. When he turned around he was shocked to see no one there. Then he felt a hard kick on his back and turned around but still nothing. Sam had vanished. Torn didn't know what to think. He was getting kicked and punched repeatedly but felt nothing.

"STOP! Where the hell are you?!" Torn yelled

"I'm right here." Then out of nowhere Sam appeared in front of Torn.

"How did you do that?" Torn asked kind of annoyed.

"See my necklace?" Sam pointed to the chocker around her neck. Torn had never noticed it before but the deep purple stone in the center caught his attention. "It gives me the power of invisibility. My mother gave it to me as a present before she was killed."

"You might be of some use to us after all." Torn said with an evilish look.

"I don't like that look what's with the look?"

"Come on we've got work to do."

"Okay but where are we going?"

"You'll see."

End Ch.3

I'm going to try to create little behind the scenes comics to go along with each chapter. Here's chapter ones. .com/art/Jak-2-behind-the-scenes-131335822 enjoy!

Yeah after 3 attempts I finally got it out! Sorry for such a delay. The next chapter probably won't be out till end of this month or beginning of next. My computer crashed so I'm waiting for the new one.


	3. Ch3: New Faces

Ch. 3 New Faces

After Torn stole a vehicle and got a blanket to cover up Sam with they headed out. Sam was covered up the entire time so she had no idea where they were going the entire time. Sam started to get nervous. The fact that Torn wasn't talking didn't help either, just worse. When they finally stopped Sam didn't move a muscle. Then while still rapped in the blanket Torn picked her up and started caring her. Then he stopped.

"Listen, I'm still not sure about this but you might be meeting on of the Undergrounds "suppliers". If anything goes wrong I want you to run and take the vehicle. If everything goes as planned you'll be getting a gun mod. Right now you're a package so keep quiet and don't move unless a say your name to you got it?"

"Got it." Sam whispered. Then Torn started walking again. Sam heard a door open and close then she was put on the floor.  
"What's this eh?" a voice Sam had never heard before said.

"I need a favor from you Krew." Torn began.

"What kind of favor?" The man named Krew asked.

"A gun mod or two would be nice."

"For the person rapped in the blanket?"

'What, how could he tell?' Sam thought to herself.

"I never said-" Krew cut Torn off.

"Don't treat me like a fool, who's under there?" Krew demanded. There was a silent pause. Sam knew that Torn was thinking.

"Come on out Sam." Torn said. Sam unwrapped herself out of the blanket and stood closely to Torn trying to hide herself a bit. In front of them was a man so fat that Sam thought that if he wasn't floating on, whatever that was, that where he sat would be the bottom of the world. There was also a very tall, muscular guy in Metal Head armor with a tall gun and a younger blond woman behind the bar in the small green shirt.

"A kid eh? You're gonna trust this kid with a weapon?" Krew asked suspiciously. Then Sam noticed that Torn and the girl behind the bar exchanged glances like they knew something when Krew wasn't watching.

"This girl has been surviving on the streets be herself since the Barron came to power. The girl has some skill that might be useful to me. So I have my reasons."

"If she's that good maybe I could hire her for a job or two eh?"

"No, until the Baron is taken down this girl never leaves my site."

"Hm, here's a scatter mod for the girl" Krew threw the weapon at Sam. "Sig take them to the gun course and show her how to it." The armored guy walked over next to Sam, looked down at her and smiled.

"I'll teach you all you need to know about that baby. Are you ready?"

Sam looked up at Torn and he nodded at her.

"I guess." Sam said nervously.

"Give me the gun and get back in the blanket." Torn ordered.

"Joy!" Sam said sarcastically.

"Do you wana die?" Torn scolded.

"No, it's just the fact that I guy I just met is lugging me around in a blanket, which blinds me so I have no idea where I'm going. Also keep in mind that I think every person is out to get me because of the stupid Baron and his stupid laws! So right now I'm a nervous wreck!"

"She has a bit of an attitude eh?" Krew said.

"I think she makes a good point." The woman behind the bar noted.

"Shut up Tess." Tess just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Well are we just gonna sit around and get acquainted or am I gonna teach you how to use that baby? You ready to go?" Sig said excitedly!

"Heh, I guess." Sam replied.

That's when the front door began to open.

End Ch.3

Ch 2 comic .com/art/JAk-II-behind-the-sences-ch-2-133101984

WOOHOO! I got my computer back! Never make fun of a nerd/geek. My brother is a computer nerd and he fixed my computer!

Although I do have my computer back I will try to publish more often. But this year me schedule and the school system is so messed up. I'll have to squeeze all my free time into creating the fanfic and comic. Oh well we'll see what happens.


	4. Ch4: Trigger Finger

Ch.4 Trigger Finger

When the door started coming open Torn flung Sam behind him and Sig stood next to Torn attempting to help out. Sam was scared. She knew that if it was a Krimzon Guard that her and Torn were dead. Those few seconds were the longest ones in Sam's life, the whole time thinking that she was dead. When the door finally opened in the doorway was none other than Jak and Daxter.

"Phew, false alarm." Sig said with a sigh of relief.

"Jak what are you doing?" Torn demanded.

"I was coming to see what kind of job Krew has for me why?" Then Jak saw a hand on Torn's forearm and Sam's head poked out from behind Torn. "Why is she outside of the hideout? What are you trying to do, get yourselves killed?" Jak demanded.

"That's none of your business!" Torn said raising his voice. Then Torn mouthed to Jak I'll explain later. Jak just stool there.

Then Krew began. "Jak my boy back when I was an "art collector" my men were moving a statue of Mar through the sewers when a storm came through and flooded the entire place. I lost three of my best men that day. I want you to go down there and drain the place. Find the statue and get the ruby key from it. And Sig take Torn and Sam to the gun course and show her how to use that toy."

"You're giving her a weapon already?" Jak asked.

"I have my reasons! I'll tell you later. For now we've both got things to do."

"Come on Jak I just wana get this mission over with I hate the sewers." Daxter complained.

"You owe us an explanation later Torn." Then Jak and Daxter left.

"I think we should head out too." Sig suggested.

"Yeah" Torn agreed and him, Sam, and Sig left.

They decided to walk there since it was so close so Sam used her necklace and walked along side Torn closely. When they got there Sam explained the story of the necklace to Sig and Torn made him promise not to tell Krew.

"Alright kid now I'm gonna teach you how to use this baby!" Sig began "Now this particular weapon is called the scatter mod it's a good short range firing weapon with a kick. It's not the fastest firing weapon but it gets the job done!" Sig handed the weapon to Sam and showed her how to hold it. "Now aim at that target there and pull the trigger." Sam aimed and fired at the target. The power from the gun pushed her back some but she didn't care, she enjoyed the fact that she had just fired a weapon.

"So what did you think?" Sig asked.

"I can feel the kick in it but I like the gun." Sam said in a sly voice

"Good! Wana try out the gun course!" Sig asked

"Uh… Sure!"

"Great! This is how the points work. First off, the faster you shoot the target the more points you earn. Some targets are more that others and some take multiple hits. Hit a citizen and points will be deducted. Are you ready?"

"Yeah! Bring it on!" Sam said excitedly. Although she was excited she was still extremely nervous.

"Aright that's the attitude I'm lookin for!"

"Don't get to cocky Sam" Torn but in.

"I'll try not to." Sam replied.

"Ok Sam stand in front of that door and get ready. When the door opens go." Sig explained to Sam  
When the door opened Sam jogged in, the first target popped up and Sam shot it. Then another popped up and Sam shot it too. Then a citizen target popped up and she accidentally shot it but got over it quickly and kept going. Shooting Metal Head targets avoiding citizen targets, Sam felt her adrenalin rising. This was the most fun Sa had ever had in her life. She never wanted this sensation to go away. After a few minutes in the course Sam stood there waiting for the next target to pop up but then soon realized it was over, she had made it to the opposite door. The door then slid open and a woman's voice over a speaker came on and said "Congratulations you have achieved silver rating." and she received some precursor orbs as a reword. Then she realized Torn and Sig where staring at her.  
"What?" Sam asked uneasily.  
"Your score." Sig said.  
"Was it really that bad" Sam asked with a tone of grief in her voice.  
"Bad? Well if you think beating Jak's first score is bad then yes but I think you did outstanding for your fist time ever using a weapon!" Sig exclaimed cheerfully.  
"What?" Sam was astonished she never would have imagined, her beating Jak. Although she knew almost nothing about him he looked like he would be extremely skillful with weapons.  
"You're kidding" Torn said just as astonished as Sam.  
"No, Jak only got the bronze rating first try, and only averaged bronze. She almost got gold. This girl has a natural born trigger finger!  
"Really? Then I want to go do a "chore" with you Sam. Sig thanks, we'll see you later." Sig smiled and nodded.  
"I don't like the way you said chore Torn, what are we doing?" Sam asked nervously.  
"You'll see." Torn said with a chuckle in his voice.  
"That's what you said last time!"

ch 3 comic .com/art/Jak-II-Behind-the-scenes-ch-3-134860177 it's a little hard to read but you'll get the point.

yeah ch4 is out. A just realized this but I won't be able to publish the comics anymore unless I figure out something because my brother took the scanner to collage with him. It is his so I can't complain but I'll try to figure something out. Also I realized that I never explained what Sam looks like (my idiocy sorry) so here a go. She is a 14 year old girl with brownish-greenish hair, she has purple eyes and is moderate height maybe a little short. Her outfit (for now) is a baggy long-sleeved shirt and baggy pants with boot's similar to Torn's. the shirt is a dark blue and the pant's are a light gray to white. The boots are dark blue too. Her necklace is black and the stone in the center is deep purple. That's what Sam looks like.


	5. Ch5: First Mission

Ch. 5 First Mission

Torn made Sam stay behind in the gun course while he got another vehicle and made her turn invisible just incase. Sam turned toward Sig, even though he couldn't see her, and just stared at him. She wondered, wondered why he had smiled at her back at the Hip Hog, why he was agreeing to help her with her gunmanship, and why he was so nice to her. Sig looked like one of those guys that would gladly hurt her and turn her into those reached Krimzon Guard. This was absolutely confusing to Sam, she began to build up her courage to ask Sig why but then Torn came in and she stopped and lost all courage.

"Come on Sam we've got to head out now." Torn said now with a sort of edge that noted Sam something was wrong. Torn then stuck his arm out. "Whenever I do this grab my wrist so I know where you are." Torn rushed his worlds so Sam knew something was wrong. Still invisible Sam quickly grabbed his wrist. Torn put down his arm with no warning and Sam accidentally let go but quickly grabbed on again. It looked as though nothing was wrong, it just looked as though Torn was just standing there. It was such a simple yet ingenious plan! Not even the smartest Krimzon Guard, or Erol for that matter, would ever figure it out without bumping into her. Then without notice again Torn began walking and dragged Sam along without even caring. She quickly regained balance and walked quickly along side him. They quickly walked out to the vehicle and jumped in and began to take off.

"There he is! Get him!" Sam turned around and saw about ten Krimzon Guards coming their way. Torn made the vehicle hover low and floored it in the opposite direction of the hideout right toward the Krimzon Guards! They quickly jumped out of they way and began chasing them. They began driving in the direction of the Hip Hog and drove right past it. Sam looked back again and a couple of the guards were gone. She got it! Torn was going to drive around the port and shake them off. They got to the bridge and a few more were gone, then halfway a crossed and only a few were left when they finally got to the industrial part of the city and they were gone. Torn was brilliant at simple yet ingenious plans. He finally slowed down and hovered high with the rest of the traffic and acted like nothing even happened. He didn't even talk to her and she didn't dare start to talk to him.

The rest of the ride was fairly calmer now with the Krimzon jerks gone and since she was actually sitting in the passenger seat and not rapped up in a blanket and could see she felt calmer, but really not that much calmer. Mainly because she had absolutely no idea if they were going back to the hideout, which she wished they were, or if they were going somewhere completely different. Torn had put her scattergun on the floorboard under the blanket by her feet out of site, so she had to make sure not to step on it. Every time a hellcat cruiser went by Sam tensed up and noticed that Torn had turned his head and ducked a bit so he wouldn't be seen. Sam had known about Torn and the Underground movement before she met him. She also knew there was a bounty on all their heads by order of that treacherous Baron Praxis. She also knew she was wanted too, just because she was a kid. All kids were ordered dead for some dim-witted reason! Being outside the hideout was dangerous; driving around like this was probably suicide.

They finally made it out of the industrial section of the city and were back in the slums. Were they actually going back to the hideout? Sam began to build up hopes, then Torn turned in the opposite direction of the hideout. Now Sam was nervous all over again. Sam heard one of those irritating recordings with a hologram of Baron Praxis' symbol above it saying the city motto. "Defy and Die, Welcome to Haven City." Some city motto.

After a minute or so Torn finally pulled off by another alley and stopped. He got out and walked over by the passenger side and stuck put his arm a quarter way and Sam got out and grabbed it and they started down the alley. Then right in front of them in the alley was a giant random hole in the ground. In the hole was on of the doors leading outside the city walls.

"Turn visible, we're out of site from everyone so you're fine." Sam did as Torn ordered then let go of his wrist. Torn hopped down into the hole and then helped Sam down.

"Wait we're going _outside_ the city walls? With all the Meat Heads? Sam asked tensely.

Torn didn't answer he just sat there and then walked up to the door and Sam followed wearily. The large metal door began opening. There were large gears turning making a loud clicking noise then stopped and air escaped from behind the door making a sharp hissing noise. The door opened reveling a smallish circular room with a door that looked exactly like the previous one had. They stepped in and the next door began opening in the same manner. They then walked though it too outside. It looked like a massacre. It looked like part of the slums but completely destroyed.

"Where are we?" Sam asked in an astonished voice.

"Dead Town."

"I've heard stories about Dead Town, but I never thought they were real! So it's all true, the Metal Heads actually broke through the walls, the Baron making the new barrier and leaving everyone behind it to die, The Shadow stopping it all somehow?" Fear began racing true Sam's body.

"Yes. We're both working under The Shadow; he's the one who created The Underground. Here." Torn handed Sam a small map of Dead Town. "Your first mission is to head to the Sacred Site and take out all Metal Heads along the way. Jak has already been through here once so there's most likely not o ton of them." Torn pointed to the site on the map.

"Isn't that kind of a, oh I don't know, DIFFICULT first mission?" Sam angrily asked Torn mainly because she's never seen a Metal Head in her life.

"D'know, Jak destroyed the original first mission and we're still trying to think up a new one. Also I'm not going to help you and your not allowed to use your necklace or you fail. Good luck, your gonna need it." Torn said with an evil, smug look on his face.

'WHAT?' Sam thought and looked up at Torn with a sad, innocent face trying to make him feel sorry for her and slack off a bit but he made an annoyed, sneer on his face. That freaked Sam out and stopped and began out. Torn called her back though and handed her the scatter mod and she was off.

Sam came to an opening and saw a platform but it was out of her reach so she found some stone to climb up onto to get up to it. Although it wasn't really that high she could see a lot from op there. She saw how she was to get down and the direction she was to head after that. Quickly she made her plan of action, she was to jump down onto stone sticking out of the water, then another onto land, then head for the pieces of wood floating in the water, then onto more ground. She couldn't see any farther because there was a hill with ruins at the top blocking her site but she would get there and plan from there. Sam looked back to see if she could see Torn but the area he was in was surrounded by high ruins so she couldn't see him so she just started off.

"Okay Sam you can do this! Don't disappoint Torn, show him what you're made of!" Sam told herself and began running. She hopped down onto the platform and onto land, ran over to the floating wood, jumped across, onto more land and began running up the hill. Then she heard a noise behind her. She turned around and dirt was flying up. Then three small scorpion like creatures popped out of the ground and started scurrying toward her. They all had noticeable yellow gem like things in their heads… skullgems! That meant that they were Metal Heads! Sam became overwhelmed with fear but instantly pulled out the scatter mod and shot them. She thought that the skull gems might be worth something so she picked them up and took them with her. While running she realized those were only some of the smaller Metal Heads, they only got bigger from there. Sam stopped and just stood there frozen with fear. Could she go on? She put up with Krimzon Guards in the city for months, heck even years now, but she could use the necklace at a moments notice. Here, now, Torn had forbid it. Then again Torn wasn't here…or was he? Sam did a quick scan of her surroundings, didn't see him, and ran off in more fear of Torn than of Metal Heads.

Torn waited about five minutes after he lost sight of Sam to head out himself. He knew of a shortcut to the sacred site and decided to let Sam meet him there and shock her. He knew that Jak new of it but he only used it on they way back, he didn't even think about using it there. All Torn had to do was climb up on some what looked to be old house ruins then up to the walkway leading to the sacred site. Although you couldn't reach it from there you could watch over it. They needed a Mec suit just to get there with the other path. Torn thought he was going to be there a while so he sat down and leaned against a wall. He decided to go over some notes and think of new missions for Jak to do.

A few minutes later Torn could hear running, Sam, wadda you know she actually made it. He stood up and waited for her to show up. Torn heard more running, some gun fire, yelling, then more running. The running was getting closer.

"AHHHH!!!!!!"

"Huh?"

Bam

"What… just happened?" it was Sam " Torn…? HEY HOW DIDYOU GET HERE BEFORE ME? I DIDN'T EVEN SEE YOU PASS ME! …Torn?" Torn was bent over holding his stomach with one hand. He slowly began to look up.

"Congratulations you've made it here alive." Sam could see blood coming from beneath Torn's hand.

"Wha… what have I done? I…I shot you!" Sam began to tear up.

"Don't panic this is good for your training. All you have to do is get me to the hideout without getting caught." He staggered in his words.

"Bu…But I can't carry you. I'm not that strong." _Torn's right I need to stay calm_ _but what can I do?_ Sam then remembered the mini med kit she kept with her. She calmed down and got control over her emotions. "Lie down I know what to do." Sam said in a confident voice. "Uhhh…"

"What you said you knew what you were going to do didn't you?"

"How do I get all this stuff off to treat the wound?"

"Start by unscrewing the hoses connected to the mask by turning them counterclockwise." Sam did and laid the mask and hoses over to the side. "Undo the sash behind my shoulder," she did, "then undo the buckles on the side of the chest plate and it comes right off." Sam got it off and immediately raised his shit to take care of the wound. The chest plate protected his upper torso but his stomach was bleeding badly she got into the med kit and took out the cream that cleans up the wound. Torn cringed but nothing more. Then she started rapping the bandage rap around him, but after twice around she ran out.

"Damn!" Quickly she though out what to do and she knew exactly what she had to do. She began to reach for the knife strapped on Torn's back.

"What are you doing?" Torn asked as soon as she touched it.

"Making bandage, I ran out."

"How exactly are you doing that?"

"I'm wearing a long sleeve shirt." She grabbed the knife and started cutting at her shirt. She cut both of her sleeves at the elbow and began to cut them into strips then rap them around Torn. The wound was big she needed more, she cut off the bottom of her shirt then cut them into strips and that was enough to finish the bandaging. She put Torn's shirt back down, put the chest plate back on, reattached the sash and reconnected the hoses and mask. "I stopped the bleeding but you're still not in the best condition so you probably shouldn't-" Torn stood up. "-stand…up."

"I'll be fine. Come on I'll show you a shortcut." Torn acted as if nothing had happened.

"There's a shortcut?" Torn nodded and showed her how you can simply hop off the ledge onto the house ruins and the exit was just a minute away. "That's useful to know."

When they got out of Dead Town. Torn helped Sam get out of the hole, but he was struggling. Sam told him to stop and she would do it herself but he just said he was fine and went on. Then without Torn telling her to Sam grabbed his wrist and turned invisible then they both walked over to the vehicle and went back to the hideout.

When they got back to the hideout they got out of the vehicle and walked into the hideout. Sam turned visible and watched Torn with concern.

"You know you really should rest Torn, that's a bad wound." Sam worried even more knowing it was her fault.

"I'll be fine, I've had worse." Torn replied uncaringly. "You've shown me that you can keep yourself under control in a bad situation and that you know basic first aid so we can skip that lesson. The lesson you were supposed to learn was defense and self-control in a fight, that needs more work, especial around Metal Heads. Also do me a favor?"

"What?" Sam asked surprised

Torn narrowed his eyes, "Never shoot me again."

Sam's face turned red with embarrassment. She thought she saw Torn smile for a moment but if he did it was gone in a flash. "Hey you got some scissors or something I can clean up the cuts on my shirt with?" Sam asked her face still red.

"Here, just use this." Torn handed her knife on his back. She took it and started cutting at the bottom of her shirt. "I can get out if you'd like me to.

"Na I got it." She got a small strip off the bottom of her shirt; it now was now about halfway between her stomach and chest. She then moved onto the sleeves. She cut them above the elbow on both sides and just for looks cut gashes in the middle of the sleeves. She picked up the scrapes and handed the knife back to Torn. Sam then began looking herself over. She nodded her head "I like it! What do you think?" Sam looked over at Torn but he just looked at her, looked at the floor, shook his head and turned to the table. "What?"

He turned back and walked over to Sam. "Here." He handed her a large silver metal ring with three brown straps attached to it.

"Uhh… thanks! What is it?" Sam took it and began to examine it.

Torn sighed "it's a gun holster, the ring goes in front and you strap the guns onto the back. It goes on like a shirt.

"Oh! Okay then!" She put it on to where there was a strap on each shoulder then one to her right side.

"You put it on upside-down." Torn said turning away and shaking his head again.

"What? Fine then." She took it off and threw it on what she now called "her bed" even though it was just like the other four. "Oh! Before I forget I collected most of the skullgems from the Metal Heads I Killed." She pulled them out and there was a little more than twenty.

"There was a lot more Metal Heads than I thought there would be. Why'd you collect the skullgems?"

"Aren't they worth something?"

"No, Precursor orbs are but not skullgems. Jak seems to collect those for some reason give them to him next time you see him. Also I hope you're not hungry because we don't have anymore food we got to go get more."

Sam began to laugh a little. "That's fine with me! After today if I were to eat something I would probably just throw it right back up!" Sam had a huge grin on her face and for the first time in her life felt comfortable. Although she didn't know why being around Torn made her feel safe, she began to feel closer and closer to Torn. She found an empty box under her bed and asked if she could use it. Torn said it was fine so she put the skullgems, map, and gun holster in it. Later as a source of "entertainment" Torn gave Sam a notebook and another pencil. Sam replied sarcastically "Wow! It's a party now!" but Torn ignored her and went back to work. She though about using it as a journal but thought it would get boring so she decided to freshen up her artistic skills. She started sketching a body then changed her mind and erased it. She didn't know what to draw, but then she knew exactly what to do and started sketching. Soon she grew tired and put the notebook and pencil in the box to and slid it under the bed. She soon fell asleep.

Torn looked up from his work and smiled. "This is going to be interesting.

End Ch. 5

I LIVE!

Gosh sorry it took me like over two MONTHS to update! I got really busy with school, volleyball, band, and choir. Now that volleyball is over basketball starts! Oh joy!

I tried to make this ch longer too so tell meh what ya think!

I decided to draw a pic of Sam's new look. The gun in her hand has nothing to do with it though, it's just for show. .com/art/Sam-again-141364037

Laters!


	6. Ch6: The Kid

Ch. 6: The Kid

After Sam fell asleep she almost immediately woke back up. She looked around and nothing had changed. Torn was still working at the table and it was just him and her in the hideout. Then they began hearing noises outside. Some one or some ones were coming down the stairs. Torn pulled out his duel pistols. Krimzon Guards then began storming in. They grabbed Sam and took of her necklace before she could use it. Torn leapt over the table and began firing. He killed a couple of them then they began firing back. One managed to hit his arm, then one of his legs. Sam was struggling to get loose to go help Torn but the Guard was too strong. Torn was outnumbered. One Guard finally got a shot off to his head. The scream Sam let out could send chills up your spine and make you think she got shot. She began trashing around more now but the Guard holding her just dragged her out to the airship and threw her in. another handcuffed her and the ship took off. This was it. After all she had gone though it was the end. She began to hear her name being called out. _Sam… Sam…_

"Sam…SAM!"

Sam shot strait up in her bed.

"Are you alright? You were thrashing around a lot. Were you having a bad dream?" Torn asked almost caringly

Sam started baling. She immediately buried her face in her hands to hide it. The nightmare frightened her it seemed all too real. She had truly believed that Torn had been murdered and she was heading toward her own death .She began to sniffle a bunch and stop but it was too hard. She was so angry because she hated crying in front of people; it showed weakness. She felt someone sit beside her then put an arm around her shoulders. She looked up and although he wasn't looking at her you had to give him credit he was trying.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Torn asked in a monotone voice.

"In the dream I had just woken up, you were working at the table like always. We began to hear pounding outside the door. Then Krimzon Guards came storming in. they grabbed me and took the necklace and you started firing at them. You managed to kill some but in the end they…" Sam faded away.

"They what?" Torn asked almost afraid of the answer himself.

"They killed you." Sam began crying again. "It seemed so real I thought it was all actually happening." Sam began to shout. "The worse part is it could actually happen! The Krimzon Guard go around killing people without a care!" She was crying harder now.

Torn didn't realize how much Sam actually cared about him. They had only been together a couple of days now yet she was crying over him dieing in a dream. He felt ashamed; he didn't feel the same way about her. He was a little attached but not much. Also, he was bad around crying people; he'd never been around them. Sam was just burring herself in him for comfort.

After a while Sam stopped crying and fell back asleep. Torn laid her back down and went back to work. He tried to at least but couldn't because Sam was on his mind. It was bugging him about how much she cared for him and how little he cared for her. He needed something to get her off his mind. Then Samos walked in with the kid. He started walking over to the table but stopped half way there and looked over at Sam.

"That the girl?" Samos asked pointing at the girl.

"Yeah." Torn replied. The kid had walked over to the table with his crocadog. Torn picked up the kid and put him on the table and the crocadog jumped up next to him.

"She's younger than I had expected. Is she any good?" Samos asked now walking over to Torn.

"She's good with a gun and a halfway decent fighter, but she needs more practice around Metal Heads."

"That's good. She won't need much training then."

"There's one more thing. Her necklace gives her the power of invisibility."

"Really?" Samos said awestruck.

"Let me wake her up." Torn walked over to where Sam was laying down and shook her shoulder. She instantly awoke to she Torn standing over her. "Get up there's someone you need to meet."

Sam got up and saw a short green man with a log on his head. His wardrobe was normal: a shirt, pair of pants, and glasses, but for shoes he wore two logs like platform shoes.

"Greetings my dear! I am the Shadow, but you may call me Samos." Samos stuck out his hand and Sam shook it.

"I'm Sam nice to meet you." She said with a forced smile on her face. She was still scared from the dream and meeting new people right now wasn't the best thing ever.

"Is Sam short for something?"

Sam's smile faded away. "My real name is Samantha but I only go by Sam nothing else." She began to fade away.

"Ok then." Samos realized he must have hit a touchy subject and dropped it.

They started walking around the table and Sam noticed the kid and crocadog sitting on the table. The kid was a small green haired boy with blue overalls and a necklace with a pendent on it. Sam realized she had seen the symbol before she just couldn't remember where.

"What's his name?" Sam asked pointing at the kid.

"He doesn't talk so we don't actually know. We just call him Kid. Samos replied. I found him just wandering the streets.

Sam walked over to the kid and crocadog. She smiles at the kid and pet the crocadog. It seemed to like Sam and let her pet it.

"That's amazing!" Samos was looking at Sam. "The crocadog never liked anyone but the boy.

"Sam looked at Samos and shrugged. "I used to have one when I was younger but that was a long time ago. Maybe it only likes kids?" Sam suggested.

"Perhaps… How are you with kids?" Samos asked.

"I don't know. I've saved a few kids on the streets before but I never stayed with any of them. I stayed with one group once but…" Sam faded away and looked hurt.

"I understand" Samos put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"None of them knew how to fight and I had the necklace. Then the Guards just slaughtered them like hiphogs in the butcher's shop."

"Do you think you could try watching the kid for a bit; at least until Torn and I are done working? We'll be in here with you the entire time if you need anything."

"I guess I could try."

"Great all you have to do is keep him entertained for a bit and we'll be in great shape!" Samos said encouragingly.

"Wait! How do I do that?" Sam asked but Samos was already working and paid no attention to Sam. She looked over at the kid and the crocadog. How? How is it that he could be so happy? Yet all that horror and killing is just right outside the door? Seeing the kid, so young, so happy, it warmed Sam's heart. She began to wonder if there was still hope in the world? All she's ever known her entire life was fear and manslaughter. So many innocent children killed for no reason! The Barron was an evil insane man. He will be taken down! By the Underground!

Then Sam looked back up from her mini rant to find that the kid and crocadog were missing.

"CRAP!" Sam shouted forgetting Torn and Samos were in the room with her and immediately began looking for him. She looked behind and under beds, in corners and around boxes.

"He went out the door while you were mini ranting a couple minutes ago. If he's dead then your dead." Samos said so suddenly it made Sam jump.

Sam started running for the door without thinking first.

"Hold it!" Torn shouted. "Come back here." He handed her the scattergun. "Think about what your doing before you do it. I'll evaluate your work when you get back."

Sam nodded and ran out the door. In the alley she turned invisible and looked around there first. No kid. She started running to the opening into the slums. There were people everywhere! There was also a ton of Krimzon Guards. Sam was weaving her way through crowds of people in search of the kid. Sam always did hate running through crowds while she was invisible. They all walk right toward her! Also trying to find a two-foot kid in crowds of five-foot people is not the easiest thing to do. She kept running in and out of crowds but couldn't find the kid. How far did he freaking get? Sam saw a group of Krimzon Guards all standing around something. She prayed it wasn't the kid they were surrounding. She had to go investigate knowing it probably was.

They were all laughing evilly at whatever it was. Sam started to run around them looking for an opening but they were to bunched together. She began listening for any sign of what was in there.

"Haha kill that kid!" One of the Guards exclaimed. Then there was barking.

"Bingo!" Sam whispered to herself. "CRAP!" She shouted accidentally.

"You hear something?" One turned and looked right at Sam.

Thank god for invisibility! Sam quickly grabbed and punched the Guard in the face, apparently pretty hard too because he was out cold.

"What the hell was that?" One of the Guards yelled.

"I don't know he was fine just a second ago!"

Sam quickly looked into the opening she had created to find the kid and crocadog. She pulled out the scattergun and began blasting away Guards. After they were all down she saw the kid was even more frightened now and that the scattergun was invisible too. She turned visible so the kid could see her and when she did he immediately grabbed her leg and the crocadog seemed happy to see her too.

"There they are!"

Sam looked over and saw more Guards coming. "Experimentation time kiddies!" Sam grabbed the kid in one arm and the crocadog in the other and turned invisible and wadaya know the kid and crocadog turned invisible too! Sam started sprinting for the hideout.

* * *

"Do you really think she can do this?" Samos asked nervously looking up at Torn.

"She can do it, I've got confidence in her." Torn replied not looking up from the map he was studding.

"They've been gone quite a while."

"It's been ten minutes! They'll be fine."

"Didn't you say she shot you? What if-"

Torn cut him off, "Yeah she shot me but that's partially my fault. She fixed me up too without me telling her how, and she had her own supplies."

"What if she shot the kid?" Torn rolled his eyes and sighed. "If that kid is dead all our plans are ruined. That kid is the key to our whole operation! If he dies so does our plan!

"It'll be fine I bet-" they heard running down the stairs.

"Got em'!"

"Sam"

"Yes Torn?"

"Your still invisible."

Sam looked down at herself. "I knew that." She turned visible and set the kid and crocadog down.

"Report." Torn ordered.

Sam cocked her head to the side. "What?"

Torn sighed. "Tell me how the mission went."

"Oh. Well I found him surrounded by Krimzon Guards so I grabbed one and hit him and he was out cold! Then the rest started freaking out because they couldn't see me and I saw the kid and crocadog so I shot the rest of the Guards. Then I turned visible to let the kid see me. More Guards started coming to I grabbed the kid and the crocadog, turned invisible, then ran back here. I also found out that if I touch something prior to turning invisible it turns invisible with me!" Sam started grinning really big

Torn shook his head and started walking back to the table then stopped. "Wait you can turn other people invisible too?" Torn turned around.

"Yep! I first noticed with the gun then tried it out on the kid and it worked!" Sam walked up to Torn and grabbed his hand. She turned invisible and so did Torn. Sam let go of his hand and he turned visible but Sam was still invisible. "See?" She turned visible.

"That's a useful thing to know. You've never tried this before?"

"Uhhh…"

Samos walked over with the kid and crocadog. "Well I'm off to take the kid to Kor at the power station. I expect great things from you Sam!"

"Wait I've got a question!" Sam stopped Samos. "The kids necklace, what's that symbol? I swear I've seen it somewhere."

"It's the seal of Mar. The fact that this kid has it means this kid a important and must be put back on the throne!" Where you've seen it? Well that's a different answer. Truthfully I have no idea where. Like I said I expect great things from you Sam." Samos, the kid, and the crocadog left.

Sam walked over to her bed and plopped down in a sigh of relief. "That was annoying, but way easier than fighting metal heads." She reached under her bed and pulled out her box. She got out the notebook and a pencil and continued drawing.

Torn noticed that Sam was occasionally looking up at him then back at the notebook. She glanced back up and Torn caught her eye. "What?"

"Nothing." Sam looked back down and blushed.

"What are you doing?"

"Drawing."

"What?"

"A picture."

Torn sighed. He didn't know how much longer he could put up with a teen. "While I'm thinking of it we're going to train your body how to not sleep."

"Darn, and finally enjoyed sleeping in a warm bed and not a cold, wet, depressing, little ditch." Sam whined

"Can you at least try?" Torn asked annoyed.

"Yeah I guess. But I'm not making any promises!"

"If you fall asleep I'm waking you back up."

"Fine…"

So Sam tried staying up. She drew more but her eyes began to grow heavy longing for sleep. She got up and started pacing.

"Getting tired?" Torn asked.

"A little but I'll be fine. Do you have any cups or something non-alcoholic I can drink?" Sam asked half asleep.

"No. Normally we just go to the Hip Hog."

"I'm am not going back there! I never want to see Krew's jiggly self again!" Sam shuddered.

"That's fine. I'm not allowing you to go back anyway."

"Good!" Sam walked back over to her bed and started drawing again. Her eyes became heavier and heavier until she couldn't stay awake any longer and gave in. She fell asleep.

In the morning when she woke up she looked around and Torn wasn't there. Sam immediately panicked! She ran over to the table and found a note.

Sam,

Went out on a mission for a few days be back soon. Tess will be by later to watch you.

-Torn

"That figures! I fall asleep and he leaves without waking me first! This girl's never gonna leave my site my ass!" Sam mocked. She saw a back of chips and a cup on the table with another note.

The water pipe is under the zoomer.

Sam grabbed the cup and got some water then grabbed the chips and sat on her bed and continued drawing awaiting Tess to show up.

End Ch.6

MAN I'M LAZY!!!!! I'm horrible at updating. I'd say I'll try to do better in the futer but then I'd be lying. Oh well life goes on… I guess


End file.
